


Lonely Tonight

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is missing Harry</p><p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/261407">Missing You</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Tonight

Lee Crane walked into his cabin, not bothering to turn on any lights other than the small desk lamp. Listlessly, he flopped down on the bunk. It didn't faze him that on a submarine filled with people, including his best friend, he was lonely. *Seaview* had been zigzagging across the ocean bottom collecting samples of rocks, water, and mineral deposits as well as taking seismic readings near existing volcanic vents as well as newly discovered ones. While it was relatively easy work and occasionally interesting, neither Lee nor the crew had their normal spark about them. It wasn't hard to determine why either – Admiral Nelson wasn't on board. Harry could infect the crew, often infuriating Lee at the same time, with his enthusiasm for the mission. However, that wasn't the only reason for Lee's growing restlessness. He missed his lover and it had been a long six weeks without Harry.

Deciding lying on his bunk wishing Harry was there wouldn't make the last few days of the cruise go faster, Lee swung his feet over the side of bunk and got up. Unbuttoning his shirt he slipped it from his shoulders and hung it on the back of the chair. Toeing off his shoes, he added his trousers to the pile. As he stood in his regulation white T-shirt and boxers deciding whether to shower or just go to bed and try to get some sleep, Sparks's voice came over the intercom.

 _Commander Crane, call from NIMR for you."_

"Thanks, Sparks," Lee said pressing the intercom on his desk, his decision having been made for him. Lee sat down on his bunk. These progress reports were the bane of Lee's existence and he wanted to be comfortable, or as comfortable as he could be, as he tried to tell some scientist what *Seaview* could and couldn't do. Reaching for the phone on the wall above his head, Lee resigned himself to once again talking to the US Geologic Survey representative at NIMR when all he wanted was to hear Harry's voice.

"This is Commander Crane," Lee said finally answering the call.

 _"What took you so bloody long to answer?"_

Lee smiled and relaxed back against his pillows then replied in the same mock annoyed tone. "I was summoning the courage to talk to *your* scientist yet again."

 _"My scientist, huh? Do you have something against Dr. Andrews?"_

"Yes," Lee answered. "He's not *my* scientist." Let Harry make of that what he wanted, Lee thought with a smile.

 _"Your scientist? I didn't realize you had a scientist."_

"Oh yes. Would you like me to tell you about him?" he asked, enjoying the teasing by-play, it was one of the many things he missed. Harry could be telling him the world was about to end and he wouldn't care as long as he could listen to Harry's voice.

 _"By all means. I'm interested to know what kind of man he is."_

Lee knew for all Harry's confidence, he still had bouts of insecurity where their relationship was concerned, especially with their age difference. Lee intended to use the opening Harry gave him to show his lover everything he saw in him. "Let's see. He is shorter than I am. Carries a little more weight than he should so I worry about him, but I don't complain because it just means there is more of him to love and I do love him. Very much, in fact." Lee let the love he felt of Harry flow through his words and tone of voice. "He's ornery and playful. He can be infuriating when he refuses to listen to reason and goes off half-cocked, endangering himself and those around him." God could Harry be infuriating, Lee thought to himself and it was times like that when he thought it would be the last time he saw his lover.

Harry's quite "Hmm…" made Lee smile and he continued. "For all his maddening workaholic, one-track-mindedness, he is a brilliant man and I am honoured to be his lover. He gives me so much. His love for me is evident in his words, his touch," Lee ended quietly. He was glad Sparks would have known it was the Admiral calling and would have automatically set the channel to secure. This was not a conversation to be having on an unsecured channel

 _"Lee…"_

In the breathless gasp of his name, Lee heard so much that Harry couldn't say. "I know, Harry," he replied, acknowledging the unspoken 'I love you' with his own. "*Seaview* will be home soon." I will be home soon, Lee added to himself.

 _"Katie will be glad when you return."_

"Giving her a hard time?" Lee asked, knowing full well what the answer was already.

 _"I've been a little short tempered of late."_

"Oh, my," Lee commented. Harry's temper was legendary but for his normally unflappable assistant to be commenting, it meant sort-tempered was an understatement of Harry's mood. "Be nice to Katie. I'll be home soon."

 _"Not soon enough for me."_

"Me either," Lee whispered in reply.

 _"Safe journey home, Lad."_

Harry hung up before Lee got a chance to reply. "Soon Harry," he whispered as he reached up and replaced the receiver. He had several hours before he was due back on duty and he knew he should try and get some sleep. However, he was no longer as tired as he had been. Harry's voice stayed with him long after the line went dead. His body had reacted and tightened at the first sound of his lover's deep raspy voice. He could listen to Harry talk all day, he sometimes though Harry could talk him to orgasm.

Sitting up, Lee quickly divested himself of his t-shirt and boxers, tossing them aside. Lying back down, he closed his eyes and ran his hand down his chest and across his groin. As he touched himself he could hear Harry's voice in his mind – whispering words of love and bawdy comments designed to turn him on. In his mind, it wasn't his hands that tweaked his nipples nor was it his fingers stroking his erection and cupping his testicles. Instead, he felt the stout calloused hands of his lover running lightly along the length of him before gripping his shaft or gently rolling his testicles. As he was about to climax it wasn't his long tapered finger pressing into his body, but Harry's thick, blunt one. And when the dual stimulation became too much, it was Harry's name he called as he climaxed.

The aftermath of his fantasy, however, didn't leave him as satisfied. It had been his hands, not Harry's and he was still alone and several days away from Santa Barbara and Harry. Wiping his hands on the sheets, Lee rolled over and hugged his pillow. He regretted his moment of indulgence because it made him feel more alone than he had before. He'd have to talk to Harry and make sure *Seaview* never went on any long cruises without her creator again. Not only was it better for the crew but he missed the day-to-day interaction with Harry.


End file.
